Mirror Image
by murky-lurky
Summary: For years Kagome has accepted the missions drawn out by the envelopes she receives from a private company. Now her instructions are to take on the identity of Kikyo, and infiltrate a street gang suspected for drug realted murders.
1. Prologue

Mirror Image  
  
Prologue  
  
Kagome signed for the brown envelope and thanked the deliveryman with a generous tip. A number was the only thing printed on the uninteresting envelope. It read: 9604326 in typed letters.  
  
Kagome had held many of these envelopes in the past two years. She opened the envelope with a sigh and pulled out the thick folder of papers. On top was a short typed letter. She read the words with a slight, uncharacteristic feeling of dread. They outlined her orders as briefly as possible:  
  
'9604326  
  
Objective: infiltrate the Kyuuketsuki Gang and gather information to prove them guilty of drug related murders. (See file for newspaper clippings and coroner reports)  
  
Method: Due to striking resemblance to member of Kyuuketsuki, Kikyo, administer a sedative and kidnap. Take Kikyo's identity. (Study files on past of Kikyo)  
  
If you chose to accept this mission sign on indicated line.'  
  
After considering the letter for a few moments Kagome opened the file to a picture of Kikyo. They were right. Kagome and Kikyo looked very similar, like twins truthfully.  
  
Kikyo's hair was a few inches shorter and a few shades darker. It would be easy to become Kikyo.  
  
Kagome signed her name and put the letter in another envelope to be sent when the deliveryman returned. She read the files and realized that she would have to learn and memorize much about Kikyo's past to be a convincing double.  
  
It bugged her that there was another person with the same face as her own just strolling around downtown.  
  
Reading the files she found that Kikyo was the poster child for a neglected street kid. her mother was a heroin addict who put out for anyone willing to five her money or smack. No one knows who here father was. Kikyo's mother was murdered when she was seven but the police never found the killer. Though there was no indication that Kikyo also was a drug addict Kagome suspected she was. The files showed that she and some other street kids formed the Kyuuketsuki gang a few years ago.  
  
The problem Kagome faced was all the holes of time in Kikyo's past. It was impossible to tell what had happened during those times that no one knew where she was.  
  
She looked at the short profiles of all the other member of the gangs. There were no pictures, only tentative descriptions of each and a name. She'd have to figure out who was who as she went along.  
  
After Kagome had finished reading the file she realized the first thing she needed to do was go to get her hair cut and dyed so she could slip immediately into role when she kidnapped Kikyo.  
  
Kagome walked from her apartment to a hair stylist close by. She explained that the picture was of her and it was a style from a few years back that she wished to have again. The stylist nodded and set to work tinting and then cutting Kagome's hair so it matched Kikyo's exactly. 


	2. Chapter 1

I've decided to change to first person even though I wrote the prologue in third. So from now on all the chapter will be from Kagome's point of view.  
  
Mirror Image  
  
Chapter 1  
  
I sit in a small coffee shop downtown watching Kikyo who holds a hot coffee in her hands and reads a dog-eared paperback. I have a scarf around my head and jeans and a jacket. It wouldn't do to have her recognize me as her look alike.  
  
We sit there for half an hour while Kikyo savors her coffee. I drink three in the time it takes her to finish hers. Finally she put her novel in a canvas bag and walks out onto the street.  
  
After a few seconds I also leave, trailing behind Kikyo as she quickly walks down the dirty streets. She looks over her shoulder continually; a sure sign that she is not your average person our for a casual stroll. She has a reason for being cautious.  
  
I manage to remain hidden from view by keeping in the shadows of the run- down buildings. She continues down the street and then turns abruptly to the right. I see her walk into an strange old house that once must have belonged to a rich family. The style is vaguely Victorian and it has a round tower on the left of the house. The paint is peeling and the lawn has grown to waist height. The house looks empty except for random figures that flick in front of the windows.  
  
I check across the street and notice an old abandoned house that looks like it could collapse at any second. Though I am hesitant to go inside I decide that it will be the perfect place for a stake-out. I need to watch Kikyo and figure out her mannerisms and her schedule.  
  
I go around the back of the house and pull off a few rotted boards from the back window. It is dark inside with only a few streams of sunlight leaking in through cracks in the boards.  
  
I check the knives in the sheaths on my forearms before climbing through the window. I never leave the house without at least these two knives. I rarely carry a gun unless it is absolutely imperative; I probably can't when I am playing Kikyo because it will give me away. I will watch Kikyo tonight and then I will return with the sedative tomorrow.  
  
*Next Day*  
  
I have decided that the best way to capture Kikyo without suspicion is to follow her the next time she leaves the house and sedate her. It is important that I talk to her for a few minutes so I can listen to her voice and her manner of speaking.  
  
I am sitting in a plain white van watching Kikyo in my rearview mirror. She is getting nearer and I am trying to decide which sedative would be the best to use. I finally pick a needle and put my hand on the door handle.  
  
When Kikyo is right by my door I open it and rush out. I take Kikyo by surprise and knock her over. I prick her with the needle and her struggles weaken slowly. She is still very strong and I have difficulty keeping her from getting away.  
  
She goes limp and I stand up and look around the street. Luckily there is no one on the street because of the early hour. I drag her into the back of the van and slide the door closed. Still looking around I get into the driver's seat of the car and drive to the warehouse district.  
  
I come to a maroon warehouse and pull into the back parking lot. I park in a spot that is right in front of some steps that lead to the basement of the warehouse. This warehouse was purchased along with lots of other properties a couple of years ago. It is a cover for a jail for our prisoners. The basement was renovated into individual jail cells while the upper floor functions as a freeze-dried food warehouse.  
  
I drag her down the stairs and punch in the security code. The door buzzes and unlocks and I pull Kikyo into the inner room. Inside is a small desk with a white door behind it. A small women sits in a computer chair in front of a large computer screen. She looks up and smiles coolly.  
  
"Kagome, I presume?" She asks.  
  
I nod. She types a few things into the computer and then look up again.  
  
"You can put her in cell eight." She tells me and types more in the computer.  
  
The door behind her open and I pull Kikyo into a long white corridor you imagine when you think of an insane asylum. Each door has a pexiglass window and a black number. I pull her into the room with the open door just as she starts to stir. I lay her on the cot and watch the door swing closed. The lock clicks and I am alone with Kikyo.  
  
Her eyes open quickly and she stares at me in confusion. Then I know realization dawns on her and she looks at me with hostility. She does not move but continues to lie on the bed half sitting up. I check my watch and see that I do not have a lot of time. I need to get her speaking.  
  
"I am investigating the murders your gang is suspected of committing. I'm going to take your identity." I say though it is stupid to tell her my plans.  
  
"Bitch," She grinds out at me. "You're wasting your time." "I don't think so." I answer in a voice exactly like hers.  
  
She stares at me in surprise and I know she sees that it will work. Her friends with think that I am her.  
  
"Take off your clothes." I order.  
  
She does not move or say anything. I stare at her and finally she gets up and starts to take off her black leather jacket. Then her black jeans follow and her red long sleeved shirt. I give her my clothes and then quickly get into hers. We look at each other and see ourselves as if we are looking into a mirror.  
  
"This is goodbye I suppose. At least for a while." I say politely.  
  
She sneers at me and sits back on the cot.  
  
"I'll get out of here. Just you wait and see."  
  
Tension forms a hard ball in my stomach and I smile to cover it.  
  
I walk to the door and it open automatically because of the hidden camera that are aimed so no part of the room is hidden. I walk out and as I turn around I take on last look at the girl who looks so much like myself it could have fooled anyone.  
  
I walk out an get into the white van. I make sure to pick up the canvas purse that is in the back and then I drive to the place that I was parked when I captured Kikyo.  
  
I get out and walk quickly back to the old house. Taking a deep breath I walk up the stone path and open the door. I step into the dimly lit entrance way, cautious to keep everything about me like Kikyo.  
  
I turn to my right and walk into a sitting room furnished with old sofas and a TV. The only light in the room is from the flickering TV. Four people sit on the sofas watching some game show. They all look up when I enter the room. Two of them smile, the other two keep their faces blank.  
  
"Hi Kikyo!" The littlest says in a high voice.  
  
I make out a small boy with strangely shaped hair sitting on the floor right in front of the TV.  
  
A young woman with long dark hair tied back smiles and waves and another young man with surprising silver hair and red stripes on his face goes back to watching the TV without acknowledgment.  
  
The other figure who sits the farthest away from the TV is hard to make out. I think he may also have silver hair because it reflects the light but that is all I can see. He stands up and walks into the light and I see that he has dog ears on top of his head. I restrain myself from reaching up to see if they are real.  
  
"Did you get it?" He asks quickly.  
  
I stare in silence. I have no clue what he is talking about. It must be an errand Kikyo was on. I am frozen in fear.  
  
"Kikyo? You look different." He continues suspiciously.  
  
I sneer at him as though he is absolutely crazy.  
  
The others all look at me in interest while the nervousness rises in my throat making it impossible to talk.  
  
Oh shit I am in trouble.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hehehehe. I am evil putting a cliffhanger on the first chapter. ^_^ Sorry.  
  
thank you: Silver Dragon, ginagurl1234, meant2Bmatched, azn sweetz, SESSHOUMARUS_GIRL and MJ for reviewing last chapter! 


	3. Chapter 2

Mirror Image  
  
Chapter 2  
  
I stand in the doorway wondering if I should either burst out laughing or make a run for it.  
  
"Don't be an idiot Inuyasha! It's obviously Kikyo." Says the girl with the long black hair.  
  
"Shut up Sango!" Inuyasha growls.  
  
He walks over to stand right in front of me.  
  
"Give it to me!"  
  
"I think I might have lost it or..." I mutter as I rummage through Kikyo's bag.  
  
Inuyasha waits impatiently with his arms folded over his chest.  
  
Desperately, I pull out the first thing that comes into my hand. It is a small package wrapped in brown paper. Inuyasha snatches it out of my hand and then stalks past me out the front door. I must find out what is in that package. It could be proof that they are dealing drugs.  
  
I go and sit down on the opposite side of the couch from Sango. She glances at me with a smile and then goes back to watching the game show on TV.  
  
"Now for question four. Which is NOT one of the seven wonders of the world? A: the lighthouse on the island of Pharos? B: the hanging gardens of Babylon? C: the Menkaure pyramid in Egypt? Or D: the temple of Artemis at Ephesus?"  
  
I stare at the screen, trying to figure out what the answer is.  
  
"C." Sango says.  
  
"Ummmmm...A?" The contestant guesses.  
  
"No. That is incorrect. The answer is C. We'll be right back with another contestant after these messages." The host says cheerily.  
  
I stare at the commercials as they come on and I swear I am having a hard time looking away from the TV. Maybe that's why I never watch it at my apartment.  
  
The TV is suddenly switches off. I blink in the dark room. I can see absolutely nothing. My eyes get used to the dark and I see another figure in the door way.  
  
"You'll rot your brains if you watch too much TV." The figure says.  
  
"I know. You've only told us that a million times. Now give us back the remote Miroku." Sango says in an exasperated tone of voice.  
  
The TV comes back on and I see that Miroku has his hair pulled back in a ponytail and be seems to be wearing strange robes. I am starting to get a headache from the TV so I stand up to go upstairs. I walk past Miroku and in shock I feel a hand creeping up my butt. I turn in anger to see an innocent looking Miroku still with his hand out. I do what every girl does in the same situation.  
  
"PERVERT!!!!"  
  
SMACK!!!  
  
I slap him on the face and a bright red handprint appears. He does not even look ruffled by this. Miroku walks over and sits a little too close to Sango. She moves away quickly.  
  
I walk up the creaking stairs until I get to another story. It would be great if I could figure out where Kikyo's room is. As far as I can tell there are only four doors and a closet on this floor so unless there are more somewhere else they must share them.  
  
I figure then best way to find out whose room is whose is to open each door and see what's on the other side.  
  
The closest door has a DO NOT ENTER sign. I slowly open the door and peek around the corner. As far as I can tell half the room is painted black and the other half is a yellowish white. There are two beds, one on each side. The one on the yellow side is a child's bed and I assume the kid from downstairs shares the room with some one else. I close the door and go to the next room.  
  
The next door has nothing on it and I open it with greater confidence. I immediately close it again when I see that most of the walls are covered with scantly clad women. The pervert's-Miroku's- room I assume but he also must share it with some one.  
  
Next is a grimy bathroom and after that I come to the last door. I open it and notice with horror that there is some one sleeping in the lone bed in the sparsely furnished room. He sits up and for a second I am sure that it is Inuyasha even though I saw him leave the house.  
  
"Kikyo. Why are you doing looking around our rooms?" He asks in a cool voice.  
  
"Uhh...I-I was looking for...Inuyasha." I stutter nervously.  
  
I can barely make out anything but from the descriptions I assume that this is the person thought to be the ring leader. He is the only one that remotely looks like the descriptions. His name is Sesshomaru.  
  
"In my room?" He asks disbelievingly.  
  
"I was just checking. Get off my back!" I snarl at him in my best Kikyo impression.  
  
He raises his hands in front of him in mock surrender. I walk out the door and slam it behind me. Being Kikyo is getting easier and easier.  
  
The last thing I can come up with is the closet. I open it and see that it is a walk in closet with small stair in the very back. I walk up the wooden stairs and come out in the large tower room. I had forgotten about the tower.  
  
The room is painted pure white and has many windows all over that let in the light. It seems like forever since I have seen the sun. There are three beds in the room all with sky blue covers and three dressers. I guess this must be Kikyo's room which she shares with Sango and some one else.  
  
I still don't know which bed and dresser is Kikyo's but I don't think it will be hard to figure out.  
  
"Kikyo! Sesshomaru has called a meeting for everyone!" I hear Sango call up the stairs.  
  
"Ok! I'll be right down!" I answer.  
  
Now is my chance to see the rest of the gang and figure out what they are all up to.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
little boring but it will pick up.  
  
thanks: meant2Bmatched and Silver Dragon for reviewing last chapter! 


	4. Chapter 3

Mirror Image  
  
Chapter 3  
  
I walk down all the stairs back to the hallway that I started out in. The little boy from before is waiting for me on the couch.  
  
"Kikyo! Come on! Everyone is waiting!" He says excitedly.  
  
I follow him through the TV room, into the kitchen and down some rickety wooden stairs. We come out in a musty basement, with one dangling light bulb lighting the room. There are eight chairs arranged in a semi-circle and an easel set up at the front. Six of the eight chairs are full and I recognize Sango, Inuyasha, Miroku and Sesshomaru. There is one guy that I do not recognize, but from the names I was given he is either Shippo or Kouga. The little boy is the other name.  
  
The little boy and I take our seats and Sesshomaru stands up and walks to the easel. He takes off the black board to reveal a picture of a large white building.  
  
"This is the Texcom Industries testing building just outside of town. They have been developing encrypting software that the CEO plans to sell for an estimated three billion to an unknown buyer. The plan is to infiltrate their security and steal the software."  
  
He changes the board again to show the blueprints of the building.  
  
"Kikyo. You will be, as usual, in charge of disabling the security systems. Here are the details and the blueprints."  
  
He hands me a thick envelope of paper.  
  
"Miroku. You will get a job at the Texcom and find passwords and other information we need."  
  
"But Sesshomaru! I'm almost done my con! The old lady's about to cough up a million!"  
  
"Leave it."  
  
"Fine." Miroku sighs.  
  
"Sango. You will go with Miroku to scout out the systems."  
  
Sango nods.  
  
"The rest of you will do what need to be done at the time so be prepared."  
  
Kouga, Inuyasha and Shippo nod their heads in agreement and exchange secret smiles.  
  
"And Shippo. Don't forget your lock picks this time."  
  
The little boy looks embarrassed.  
  
"Will you just forget about that?"  
  
Everyone laughs at this but Sesshomaru and I. Our faces are both impassive.  
  
When everyone had settled down we all walk up the stairs to the kitchen.  
  
I continue through the TV room and am halfway up the stairs when I hear Sango's voice.  
  
"Kikyo! Don't forget we have to cook tonight!" She shouts.  
  
"I know. I'm just going to put this...upstairs." I shout back in my Kikyo- voice.  
  
What would she call it? Her room? Their room?  
  
"Ok! Hurry up!" She shouts back.  
  
"Yah, yah yah." I mutter as I continue up the stairs.  
  
I get to the landing and I am about to go in the closet when Inuyasha comes out of one of the bedrooms. He looks suspiciously at me for a second.  
  
"Kikyo. I want to talk to you."  
  
"Later. I need to go help with dinner." I reply.  
  
"No. Now!" He barks.  
  
He grabs my arm and before I can responds he drags me into the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ short and kinda slow. it will get more exciting soon though. ^_^  
  
big thank you to: silver dragon---thanks for reviewing! 


	5. Chapter 4

Mirror Image  
  
Chapter 4  
  
I am surprised that for a few seconds I forget about being Kikyo. Without thinking, I let fear flicker across my face.  
  
"Kikyo?" He asks in confusion, "Why are you scared?"  
  
When I don't answer he continues.  
  
"I don't care what everyone says, you're acting really strange."  
  
"I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you; I'll try to do better in the future." I answer sarcastically.  
  
He looks at me for a while and then sighs.  
  
"Whatever. Just be more careful with the packages, ok?"  
  
I nod, perhaps a little too quickly.  
  
"You're not having any trouble getting them, are you?"  
  
I decide asking exactly where 'I' get these packages and what is in them would only make him more suspicious.  
  
"No, everything's fine. I need to go help with dinner."  
  
He just stands there, looking somewhat suspicious. I open the door and walk into the hallway, feeling very relieved.  
  
I run upstairs and put the big envelope onto one of the beds and then walk downstairs to the kitchen.  
  
Sango is already cutting up vegetables when I get there. She looks up as I come through the door way.  
  
"What took you so long?"  
  
"I was accosted by Inuyasha on the way up. He wanted to talk to me."  
  
She seems to accept this as a valid answer and doesn't press the matter. She directs me to the stove and tells me to stir the bubbling pot.  
  
*Later at Dinner*  
  
Everyone except Sesshomaru is sitting around a large wooden table in the dinning room. Steaming food is piled in large bowls, but no one reaches to take anything. I carefully look around, trying not to appear confused.  
  
Finally, Sesshomaru comes into the room and sits down. This seems to be the signal to start. Everyone starts piling food onto their plates. Miroku, Kouga, Shippo, and Inuyasha do it frantically, while the rest of use wait our turns.  
  
Silence descends as every one eats. No one makes conversation and it seems that there is no need to.  
  
When all the food has disappeared, Miroku and Kouga get up and start clearing off the table. They take the dishes away to the kitchen and stay there. I assume that chores are done on a schedule.  
  
Distracted by this I think of what I need to do: 1)figure out the schedule so I don't appear too suspicious. 2)Figure out what are in the packages and where they come from. 3)Get more details on the planned break in. And 4) subtlety try and find out about any one being killed or any drug trafficking.  
  
It seems like a lot to do.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AH! I'm sorry about not updating in forever. I'll try my best to do it much more often. Also sorry about the shortness of this chapter. This is all I have time for because of the upcoming finals.  
  
thanks to: Thesmartazngirl, Jacie, deo's destiny of death, Sesshyangel, Jazz-chan, sesshoumaru77, Neovincent (sorry for taking so long! ^_^), and Inuyasha-demonbride99...for reviewing. 


End file.
